


Squirt

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Does this really need a summary?My mind needs to stop concocting filth when it sees seemingly innocent GIFS. Likethisone.





	Squirt

**Author's Note:**

> Does this really need a summary?  
> My mind needs to stop concocting filth when it sees seemingly innocent GIFS. Like [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/42792cdaac02fa333787c31e48b6224a/tumblr_inline_pelp3fJHEq1r89n0w_500.gif) one.

His fingers dip lazily but purposefully through your wetness, each tip alighting a new flame that travels into your pussy and up to your belly, pooling thick and hot like molten lead.

You groan Dean’s name breathlessly, the one syllable word echoing round the room as your hips lift to meet his fingers sliding inside your sopping cunt. They curl instantly to nudge your g-spot, almost aching to milk your orgasm from you. You’ve already come twice at Dean’s hand and once from his mouth but he won’t stop. He wants to see you crack and break under the weight of the lust waiting to shatter you into a thousand pieces.

“Dean please, I can’t—“ You’re almost on the verge of tears. He doesn’t stop fucking you over his fingers, the sinful noise of your pussy enveloping his digits as he thrusts them back inside you fills the room.

“You can, come on.” He urges, his fingers picking up speed. The exquisite but painful heat laying in your belly magnifies with every stroke and every whisper out of Dean’s mouth as he edges you to come. “Come on baby. That’s. It.”

Your release hits you like an express train hurtling towards you at 100 kilometres an hour. You squeeze your eyes shut, slam your hands to the mattress fisting the sheets so tightly in your palms you can feel the scratch of your nails cutting deep into your skin. A long, ear splitting scream escapes out of your throat, his name repeatedly on the cusp of your tongue.

But your peak doesn’t stop like you expect, it tumbles on a loop until you cease control of your body. Juices spurt out of your cunt, liberally soaking Dean’s hand. You can tell by the look on his face as you manage to open your eyes that this was his aim all along. His cheeks hollow as his lips purse together to form a small O, letting a whistle of air blow through them as he flicks his long lashes up to look at you. 

A smirk pulls at the corners of his lips and he lets them drop into it as he stills his fingers. He slips them free of your pussy, bringing them up to his grinning mouth and sucks down hard as he laps up your slick like a hungry kitten. He never looks more handsome than when he’s smothered in you. After catching your breath, you slowly attempt to sit up around him, all too aware of how exposed you are, but his hand falls free of his lips and halts you into place.

“Where you think you’re going?”

“Well, I was gonna get dressed—“ 

His eyebrow raises in response to your answer as he clambers further onto the bed, forcing you back onto the mattress. You suck your lip up between your teeth watching as he strips his shirt from his broad shoulders and lets it fall to the floor behind him.

“Oh princess, we are so not done here.”


End file.
